Love me do
by Kath Mc Kolin
Summary: En definitiva, robar un beso no era una declaración. Ni uno ni varios. Eso él, Jasper Hale, lo sabía bien. AU/Little OOC


**Summary:**** En definitiva, robar un beso no era una declaración. Ni uno ni varios. Eso él, Jasper Hale, lo sabía bien.**

**Disclaimer: ****Nada me pertenece. Twilight es pura y solamente de la señora Meyer y sus sueños sobre vampiros brillantes que se enamoran de humanas de ojos chocolate. Ya quisiera que un Jake sin camisa fuese mío, pero esto es solo por diversión y sin paga. **

**Enjoy:)**

**XXXXX**

**Love me do**

**By: Kristen V. Cullen**

Ella seguía actuando como si nada, como esperando algo. Era claro en su semblante.

En definitiva, robar un beso no era una declaración. Ni uno ni varios. Eso él, Jasper Hale, lo sabía bien.

O lo había notado desde que Alice Brandon se había aparecido frente a él en Italia, una de sus tantas paradas por el mundo, exactamente a las cuatro de la tarde en la plaza que quedaba cruzando la calle del hotel de su padre-uno de los tantos que tenía-.

Tal vez solo recordaba dos oraciones de ese primer encuentro.

"_Me llamo Alice, Alice Brandon, y estoy de vacaciones con mi madre."_

"_Se quien eres Hale. Todo el mundo sabe quien eres."_

Y ahora sabía que si tomaba ese avión mañana, esas palabras quedarían grabadas a fuego en su mente. No podría vivir en paz con Alice en cualquier otra parte, lejos de él.

No podría siendo conciente de que había tenido la oportunidad y no la había aprovechado. Vivir con el constante pensamiento de que querer estar con ella era algo que rondaba en su mente desde que Rosalie, su hermana, lo llamó pidiéndole que volviese a Texas un mes antes de su segundo año universitario.

Era ahora o nunca. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Alice-llamó con un trasfondo de terror sobre su cubierta de siempre. Calmado, claramente, pero en el fondo con ganas de que la tierra se lo tragase de una vez por todas.

¿Era extraño sentir que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida?

"_Oh Dios, estoy totalmente demente"._

La pequeña alisó un poco la falda de su vestido veraniego y lo miró con leve curiosidad.

Hermosa, feliz, activa. Ni siquiera tenía una definición correcta para esa chica.

Solo se preguntaba como una muchacha de diecisiete años podía parecer tan madura-incluso más que él, a sus veinte y ya a pasos de hacerse cargo del negocio familiar- y tan infantil a la vez. Perfectamente aniñada, perfectamente mujer.

Ella era perfecta para él.

-¿Sí?-chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos-. ¿Hale que pasa? Te has quedado como… ¿ido?

La miró y ella sonrió ampliamente, dejándose caer nuevamente en el césped.

"_Ahora o nunca"._

-¿Cuándo regresarás?-era un idiota rematado que no sabía como decir la verdad.

-Creo que la semana que viene si es que mi madre cierra el trato con la tienda que quiere exponer sus vestidos-suspiró-. Extraño Houston, el calor no es el mismo aquí.

Alice vivía en la misma ciudad que él.

¿Qué tan pequeño podía llegar a ser el mundo? ¿Qué tan ciego podía ser uno?

Mucho al parecer. Él seguía pensando en si alguna vez la había visto, por más grande que su adorada Texas fuese.

-Ummm…

Silencio. Pero no de esos en los que los dos se sentían a gusto.

Este era tremendamente incómodo.

-Me pregunto si te veré cuando vuelvas-soltó al aire, dejándose caer a su lado. ¿Qué si nunca la volvía a ver? No es como si Charlotte Brandon se fuese a alojar nuevamente en alguno de sus hoteles y que, por otra coincidencia más, volviesen a chocarse.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y, al abrirlos, casi muere de un infarto al ver a su compañera tan cerca de su rostro.

-No hagas eso-bufó.

-Oh vamos, di lo que tengas que decirme-sus finas cejas se fruncieron, así como sus labios-. Sabes que no soy nada paciente Hale.

-Jasper…-corrigió por millonésima vez esa tarde, le molestaba excesivamente que no lo llamase por su nombre y ella lo sabía. _Hale_ esto, _Hale_ lo otro, la verdad lo tenía de los nervios.

Alice gruñó y él volvió a suspirar.

"_Ahora o nunca. D-i-l-o."_

-Yo…

"_Vamos, dilo."_

-Yo…Alice-tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pero las cosas no salían. Ella se acercó más y no pensó dos veces al unir sus labios como tantas otras veces.

Solo que, allí, en el césped junto al lago, con el sol dando de lleno en sus cuerpos, y con el contacto entre ellos como única sensación, trató de decirle algo más. Todo lo que había guardado durante esos dos meses juntos.

-_Por favor, ámame. Tu sabes que te amo_-susurró al soltarla, de forma casi etérea.

Cursi sin remedio. Chorreando dulzura. Asquerosamente romántico.

¿La verdad?

Le importaba muy poco. La felicidad de sacarlo de su pecho era mucho más grande, y la musical risa de Alice era incluso mejor.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó entre carcajadas-. ¿Los Beatles son tu forma de decirlo?

Jasper se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y rodó hasta quedar sobre ella. La mueca de felicidad de Alice era algo digno de ver.

_-Así que, por favor, por favor, ámame._

-No tienes una maldita idea de lo mucho que esperé esto-se quejó más para si misma.

Los pequeños brazos rodearon su cuello y sintió como el corazón de la muchacha se aceleraba.

-Ya lo hago _Jasper_.

Por primera vez, él no tuvo que mendigar ni robar. Alice lo besó con una flamante sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no podía decir si era igual de grande que la suya.

**XXXXX**

**Me parece me parece que me ha quedado un gran trauma por no poder competir en el concurso de los Beatles:/, sí, eso debe ser. Pero agradezco a mi mente imparable por dejarme, por fin, escribir sobre estos dos.**

**Esto va a ser corto porque después de día y medio viendo toda la saga de Step Up! y películas del mismo creador-esto y un frapuccino son una combinación explosiva- mi mente no da para mucho más que coreografías de baile.**

**Simplemente me queda por decir esto: Amo a Alice y Jasper, son simplemente perfectos.**

**Ah, y que pronto me desbloquearé y dejaré de escribir one-shots de mala calidad por un tiempo, retomando mis amadas novelas que están tiradas en un triste rincón de mi cabeza. Sí, sonó depresivo, lo sé.**

**Bueno amados lectores/as- claramente, la autora alias yo no cree que ningún chico lea esto, pero no hay porque discriminar-, esto, de momento, es lo que hay.**

_**Gracias Lucy Whitlock por apoyar todas mis ideas por más raras que sean y leer estas pequeñas descargas de estrés escolar a cualquier hora que te lo pida, te amo amiga mía y te voy a dedicar mi primer libro;)**_

**Buenas o malas críticas, piedras, flores y demás serán recibidos por medio del botoncito de abajo ↓**

_**KVC**_


End file.
